A Forbidden Love
by Gas-Masked UNIT
Summary: Cellar, a Voilet-eyed Science Drone who is bored with his life, finds out that the Irkens are in a war with the Meekrob, and that they are sending out all of the Invaders as soldiers. However, he manages to save one, a Pink-eyed female named Kerma....
1. Meet Cellar

A FORBIDDEN LOVE

_An Invader and Science Drone Love Story_

_In the Irken empire, height means everything. It depends on your future, your career, your service and rank . Despite the fact that the average Irken is about the height of a child, some grow, and grow, until they are about the height of an adult. These lucky Irkens become the leaders of their world... but, alas, there are very few of these Irkens, and as of now, there are only two Tallest who are still alive, their names are not important, but they are referred to as Red and Purple. They are in charge of "Operation: Impending Doom II" and, thus, travel in 'the MASSIVE'. They are assisted by several 'Drones'. Such as Food-Service Drones, Security Drones, and.... Science Drones. _

_Well, that is the story that you are reading. It is about a Science Officer who believed he could do bigger things than his Empire assigned him to do, and how he helps a beautiful invader through the dangers of the universe. This is their story, and how they find that some things are more important then obeying their empire, such as Adventure, Friendship, and maybe... Love. _

* * *

It was an ordinary day on "The MASSIVE", the Tallest were in the command center, eating snacks and laughing their asses off as they watched another planet that had been conquered get an Organic sweep, Service Drones ran around the Snack port trying to get enough snacks to please their leaders so they wouldn't throw them out the air-lock into the cold vacuum of space, and the Science officers were getting up and reporting for duty.

A particular small purple-eyed science Officer was laying in his bunk, holding the pillow over his head, trying to ignore the siren that was blazing right into his antenna alerting him to report for duty. Finally he gave up and rolled out of bed.

"Another GREAT day of serving the Empire", he grumbled sarcastically.

He yawned, did a little stretch, and sat up. He walked over to his 'dresser' and grabbed his clothes. He zipped up his boots and put on his uniform. Since he had Purple eyes, he was forced to get a purple technician suit. He thought it was a stupid idea, but he was threatened to be thrown out the air-lock if he didn't. He figured it was better to wear a purple uniform than to die horribly, however, if was able to see how miserable he'd be by working for those two tall idiots, he probably would have _jumped_ out the air-lock. He exited his room and walked down the hallway with all the other Science Officers.

"Well, well, well, look at Mr. Beautiful this morning" A little Irken known as Dedric said, with a little self smirk.

"Go die, you bastard"

"Good morning to you too, jerkwad." He said with a laugh. Dedric was a common, if not typical, red-eyed Irken. He had a type of voice that was a little deep, yet some way light at the same time, which kind of creeped some of the officers out.

"What do want, Dedric?" The Purple-Eyed Technician said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you be using my voice, Cellar" He said with a snicker.

Cellar (that's the purple-eyed Irken's name) gave him a look of DOOM that shut the him up.

"I really hate you, you know that."

"Then why am I your best friend?"

Cellar hated to admit it, but Dedric WAS his best friend, if not his only one. Cellar remained silent and continued walking. He hated his leaders with every fiber in his being, so serving them every single freaking day was not really a bonus for him.

"So, did you guys here about the newest planet that has fallen victim to the ARMADA?" A little green-eyed Science Officer said, walking over to Cellar and Dedric.

"No, which one?" Dedric asked the Irken.

"Planet Detresios" The Green-Eyed Irken replied with a snicker, "The Planet sweep just happened"

"Is that all you people think about? Freaking God-Damn destruction of Planets?" Cellar said grumpily. He didn't like that the fact that Irkens destroyed so many races of aliens and their home-worlds.

"We're Irkens, for Christ's sake, we crave destruction, Cellar" the Green-Eyed Irken said to him.

"To hell with that, Uniter" Cellar shot back,

"We have no freaking use for these planets, OR their inhabitants. We enslave the people of the planets, and make do little tasks like shipping packages, that we are too lazy to do ourselves, and we just convert their planet into a freaking Parking-Lot! How many damn parking planets do we freaking need?" Cellar said, exasperated.

"Well, you are right about that. We don't need no more damn parking planets." Dedric replied.

"Yes, we need more snacking planets." Uniter said, smirking once more.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"YOU don't get it!" Uniter said nonchalantly. Cellar just sighed and mumbled.

"So, who was the invader that conquered the planet?" Dedric queried.

"The Tallest will tell us as soon as we get to our stations.."

They finally reached the main room of the MASSIVE. All of the Science Officers went to their station, Cellar went to his station and plopped down into his chair.

"Attention all Science- Drones, Attention all Science- Drones!" A voice from a loud-speaker said, "Planet dash 2/47 a.k.a. Planet Detresios has just had It's Organic Sweep. Prepare to change course of the MASSIVE. The Planet's coordinates will be sent to your DATA Units. The Tallest will be here shortly to explain the rest, because I sure as hell won't"

"Hey, you can't say that!", Purple's voice traled in from the Loud-Speakers, "Red, make the guards take him away!"

"Why don't YOU do it yourself, you're the other Tallest!", Red's voice now trailed in from the Loud-Speakers too, "FINE! I WILL! GUARDS!"

"Yeah?", A Guard's voice trailed in now.

"TAKE THIS…ANNOUNCER…UNIT…GUY…AWAY!…RIGHT NOW!"

"NO, PLEASE MY TALLEST, I WON'T DO….WHATEVER I DID….EVER AGAIN! I-" But the Announcer's voce was caught off by muffled and cracking sounds.

"Sigh…", Cellar thought, "It's gonna be a HELL of a day…"

MEANWHILE… ON A YELLOW ROCKY PLANET.

In an Ancient -like Temple, horrible things are taking place.

"THEY'VE DONE IT!", an angry voice in the shadows said. "THEY'VE DESTROYED ANOTHER PLANET!!!!", the voice shook the temple.

"Yes, they have, me lord." another unseen person spoke.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!…Seriously, It kinda creeps me out…"

"Yes…Sorry, me lord…"

"I SAID DON'T FREAKING DO THAT!"

"Okay… But you ARE our leader…"

"I KNOW! BUT YOU SOUND LIKE SOME FREAKING BRITISH PREP!", boomed the voice. "Sigh… Just…. Just tell me who…"

"Who… what?…"

"Who destroyed It?!?! THERE'S OVER A FREAKING THOUSAND DIFFERENT SPY-UNITS OF THEIRS! SO WHICH ONE OF THOSE LITTLE DEMONS DID IT??!!"

".................................Um................................I................................."

"ANSWER ME….NOW....."

"I…..um….It's….."

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!"

"IT'S HER!"

"What?…. I….What?" the voice trembled.

"It's her, me lord- I mean, It's just her…" the other voice said meekly.

"No…. It….Can't be…."

"It is….."

"No….You're lying…."

"I'm not…. It's her, you have to-"

"YOU'RE FREAKING LYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M NOT! IT'S HER!!!! JUST BELIEVE IT, DAMN YOU, BELIEVE IT!"

"How could she…..I….trusted her….I….I…" The voice started to get watery, like it had a lump in it's throat.

"Loved her?…."

"……………………………...Yes………………………………............................................"

"I know….. I'm sorry……………"

"No……..don't be sorry…………SHE'S THE ONE WHO WILL BE SORRY! I FREAKING GAVE HER MY LOVE, AND SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME! THAT DAMN LIAR! SHE'LL PAY….. OH HOW SHE WILL PAY….." the voice said with much disgust, "WHICH PLANET DID THAT….TRAITOR…..DESTROY?….."

" Hang on……Planet……..Oh god……..no…………."

"Well………………….."

"Planet………….Detresios……"

"No………………………………..............................................................................................................."

"yes………………………………"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the voice shook the darkened temple even more so……

"……..Contact the others………….", the voice said, "The War…..shall begin……"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY! THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER…. I WILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS I CAN. (Jeez this is fun) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. OH, AND I'D LIKE TWO SEND OUT A GREAT SHOUT OUT TO INVADER JOHNNY, WHO GAVE THE NICEST REVIEWS ON MY OTHER TWO STORIES……APPLAUD HIM….NOW….I….COMMAND YOU TO…..**_


	2. The Invader and a Flash from the Past

A Forbidden Love

_An Invader and Science-Drone Love Story_

Chapter 2: an Invader and a Flash from the Past...

In the cold, merciless, vacuum of Space…..

A little pink Spittle-Runner was drifting through the Universe, trotting along to a certain little planet….

"Planet Detresios coming up in North-East direction… Approach?", droned a Computer's voice from within…

"Yes Computer….", came a female's voice.

Now, actually inside the little Irken-designed ship, we see who's voice it belongs to….

It is a young female Irken, about the size of Cellar, but looks just a little bit younger. She has pure Pink-eyes, her floor-length Antennas seem to droop down from her head, but curl at perfect angle before they can touch the floor. She wears a standard Invader uniform (which, buy the way is Pink), but has several added features, including an Irken Invader logo sewn unto it, several different types of shiny ornaments on the pocket side, and other added features, one including to be Irken Force-Field Dome shoulder pads, strongly strapped to her shoulder blades.

"Y'know,", the female Irken said, "If they only knew what I really destroyed, I'd probably be dead right now…" she said with a little snicker. A little, badly damaged SIR-UNIT nodded in reply.

"But I had to do it, no matter what…."

The little robot let out a series of beeps.

"Why?… well, you of all people should know. You were there with me for my entire mission."

The robot little out yet another series of short bleeps.

"You saw what that stuff could do. I had to destroy that planet…before…he got it. Just imangine what he could do with all that invincibility. He could destroy the Universe…"

"Beep?"

"Yes, I lied to him, I know, but it was the only way."

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Bleep? Beep."

"Yes, I know I didn't _destroy _the planet, but don't worry, hopefully they'll convert it into a Parking-Planet or something. And with all that structure, It'll be nearly impossible to dig beneath the surface…"

"Beep…"

"I know, I know, It's only nearly. But the chances of digging under it are about 4. Shmillion to 78.9.….."

"Beep?…"

"I know, but don't worry, we shall destroy the Empire…"

"Bleep Beep, Bleep?…"

"Because… There's a second planet that contains it…."

"BEEP?!?!"

"I know I should have told you, but I didn't want you to intervine…."

"BEEP BLEEP!!!"

"Now listen here, I am your Master! You obey me! I don't have to take lip from you!"

"*But you do anyways…*", is what it sounded like it was saying.

"I know. I know. But I want you to stay quiet until after the Ceremony…Or else I'm putting you in sleep mode…"

The little SIR silently nodded.

"Good.", the Irken said, "But don't worry, my little slave, the Universe will soon be ours for the taking….", she let out a cackle, "It's only a matter of time…."

In THE MASSIVE, The Tallest made their way down from the Elevator, smirking at one another.

"Ahhhhh," Red said, "Another planet has been successfully been conquered. Do ya' know what that means, Purp?"

"That we get another Parking-Lot planet?"

"No….", Red said with slight anger in his voice, "…It means another planet has fallen victim to the Irken Armada!"

"So?…", Purple asked, "We get new planets, like, every day. Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Because, We've got Planet Detresios!"

"And?…."

Red sighed and rubbed his temples, "My Spork, you're stupid….", he said. "I can't believe you don't remember…."

"Remember what?"

"Uhg…", he said disgruntled, "Back when we were in Invader training, the Head-master made us all go to Planet Vort-"

"But we HATE VORT!"

"This was before all that! And DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. Now-"

"Sorry…."

"You just DID IT AGAIN- Oh forget it.", he said, "Anyway, when we were Invader Training, right? An-"

"yeah, I remember…"

Red smacked Purple upside the head.

"Don't you ever clam Up?! Anyway, We were in Invader Training, and we all had to go to Planet VORT for more Battle Equipment…"

"_Alright, Invaders!" _

"_YES SIR?", all of the Invaders replied. _

"_We're going to Planet Vort! You trainees need new Battle Equipment, and as we all know, VORT has some of the best Invader equipment the Universe has ever known! RIGHT?" _

_YES, HEAD-MASTER!" the invaders all shouted in union. _

"_OKAY! GOOD! NOW, WE ARE NEAR THE PLANET'S ORBIT, SO, THE TELEPORTERS ARE CONNECTED TO THE SHIP! EACH INVADER GO TO ONE OF THE THEM, THEY'RE ON EACH WALL!"_

_The Invaders turn to their side to see part of the Teleporters sticking in from the walls that they're leaned against. One by one they climb into the tube, where a pink light soon frazzles, leaving the invader nowhere to be seen. _

"_I Can't do this!", a purple-eyed Irken said, who happened to be a young Purple. _

"_Just get in, you Wuss." A Red-Irken said to him (_Who do ya' think he is?)

"_I can't Red, I just Can't! What if I go in, and when I'm Teleported, my limbs get mixed up or something?" _

"_Listen, You're slowing everybody down, just get in! You want the Head-Master to beat you, or something? Now go in…NOW." _

"_MAKE ME"_

"_Fine…But remember, you asked for it."_

_Red shoves a screaming Purple into the Teleporter, to which he is instantly teleported. Red then jumps in after him. _

_Purple lands on the planet's surface with a THUD, to which Red promptly lands on top of him. _

"_There, now wasn't that easy?"_

"_NO! I could've been seriously hurt!"_

"_Oh, Boo Hoo. You're an Invader, Purp, you think when you Invade a planet, and due to you not wanting to get the proper training 'cause you have some sick pain paranoia and you get discovered, don't you think that will hurt?"_

_Purple was silent. He was always silent when Red was right._

"_I hate you, you know that?"_

"_Then why am I your best friend?"_

_The two continued to march in the line of the other Invaders. A Loud Speaker, which seemed to be attached to the planet itself, suddenly come on. _

"_Attention all Invaders, Attention all Invaders! The Head-Master has instructed you to get Battle Equipment! For that specific need, we ask you to proceed to VORT Station 9. Thank you, and have a nice day…" _

"_Hmmmm.", Red said. _

"_What?", Purple asked._

"_I've never been to station 9. Wonder what it will be like…"_

_When the Invaders finally reach Station 9, a pinkish/purplish Vortion was standing in front of a large metal door with several sirens around it. _

"_Ah, the Invaders!", the Vortion said, "Welcome to Station 9! We know some of you have not been here yet, so I will give you a quick explanation, and those of you who have had, just plug your antennas if you don't want to hear. Well, you see, station 9 is a development station of the Vortions, where we test experimental devices or other stuff we've created. Do not worry though, everything you will be getting has already been tested on, but you will have the honor of being the first Invaders to try the…stuff…out!"_

_The Vortion types in a code into a control-panel, to which the metal door quickly opens. _

"_Now get in line for your new Mech-Stealth mode suits, I-"_

_A frantic looking Vortion runs up to him, looking…frantic…_

"_We were right!!!", the frantic Vortion shouted to the one talking to the Invaders. _

"_Right? What do you mean right? About what?" _

"_About…"_

_The Vortion notices the Invaders, and pulls the other Vortion aside, and talks to him in whispers. Once he's done the other Vortion's eyes are as big as dinner plates._

"_Are you sure?…" _

"_Yes, come and see!"_

_He leads him to a door where a hand-scan is needed. The Vortion puts his palm on the scanner rather quickly, to which it automatically replies with "Access: GRANTED!". The frantic Vortion leads the him into the room, to which the door immediately closes. After about…I don't know…Five Minutes, they both come out, both looking startled._

"_Alright, um, Invaders…" The first Vortion who was just talking to them said, "We have some important work to do, so if you would just get in line over there, it would be much obliged." he said as he run out of the station. The Irkens looked at each other confusingly, but just followed orders. Red & Purple, however, did not. And it didn't take them long to realize that the door was still open…_

"_Oh my God, Purp, look…"_

"_What is it Red?"_

"_That door they just came through… It's still open!"_

"_And?…"_

"_And …we should sneak in there and find out why those two got so freaked out!"_

"_But Red, that would be disobeying orders!"_

"_But Red, that would be disobeying orders!", Red mocked, "Since when do YOU obey orders, Mr. I don't want to go in the Teleporters because I'm afraid of my limbs being mixed up?" _

"_Fine, you go and get in trouble! I'm staying right here! And that's just FINE with me!"_

"_FINE!!!"_

"_FINE INFINITY!!!"_

"_FINE INFINITY PLUS 1!"_

"_FINE INFINITY MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER SAY!"_

"_FINE INFINITY MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER SAY PLUS 1!"_

"_DAMMIT!!!!" _

"_SO…you coming or not?"_

"_I'm sticking with 'not'…"_

"_Fine, be that way…"_

"_FIN-"_

"_Don't start that up again… if you don't wanna come, hey, that's just you…"_

"_I'm not coming over there, Red, and don't try to trick me either!"_

"_I won't you Wuss- Oh…my…god…"_

"_What?…"_

"_I…don't believe it…"_

"_What? What???"_

"_It's so indescribable!"_

"_WHAT IS????"_

"_Anyone who misses this will regret the rest of their life!"_

_Purple, however, did not ask what again. He was, instead already over there…_

"_WHAT? WHAT'S SO UNBELIEVABLE???"_

"_How gullible you are" Red said with a snicker before pushing Purple through the door. What they saw next was what Red was describing… It was strange, it was old, it was…_

"_Files?…" _

"_They're just old pieces of paper and dusty old files all around the room. What's so incredible about this?"_

"_Nuthing. Maybe the guy got a paper cut or something. It's boring here though. Lets go…"_

_Purple was turning to leave when something caught his eye…_

"_Red…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's that?"_

_Red turned to see a gigantic Map that covered most of the wall it was hanging on. The map had every single planet in their solar system. All the way from Planet Dirt to planet Blorch… But that was not what caught their eye, no, what caught their eye was that every single Planet had an X painted on it… All except one…_

"_Planet Detresois?…"_

"_Haven't heard of it before…"_

"_Hey, Red, what's THIS thing?…"_

_Purple holded up a folder and blew the dust off of it. On it read TOP SECRET: PLANET DETRESOIS…" _

_They opened up the folder and started reading the data files inside…_

"_I've never, ever heard of this planet ever…"_

"_Oh my god Purp! Read this!"_

_Purple squinted his eyes and began reading the paper in Red's hand…_

"_Contains a certain substance beneath the surface that can…that can…"_

_Purple's now squinted eyes were the size of saucers now._

"_Oh my lord… It's the secret to invincibility…"_

"Oh my god…" present purple said…

"You see!"

"I do now… YOU'RE SO DAMN BORING! Do you ALWAYS explain everything like this?"

Red, now horribly angry, slapped his co-Tallest…many times…

"NO YOU IDIOT! Remember! The substance beneath it's surface is the secret to make yourself Invincible!"

"Oh my god! You're right! We could rule the Universe!"

"No… We WILL rule the Universe!"

"I know what I said!"

"Sigh… But you see! That's why we sent her in the first place! Even though she's short, she was the best Invader for the job! That's why I picked her!"

"Yeah, and the… (snicker) …the best part is… that little cretin doesn't even KNOW about it!…tee hee…all that raw power beneath her very own feet…and she DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT!"

The two burst out laughing!

"Yes! I know! But that's why I was so careful with the Organic Sweep! To make sure it didn't damage anything under the surface! And that's why we aren't turning it into a Parking Structure planet!"

"Can we turn into a _snacking _planet?"

"NO!!!"

"Fine…good job, though … you big jack-wad…"

"WHAT?!"

"I said god job, pal."

"Thanks…and I'm not boring…"

"Are too…"

"Are not…"

"Are TOO…"

"Are NOT…"

"ARE TOO INFINITY!"

"ARE NOT INFINITY PLUS 1!"

"ARE TWO INFINITY MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER SAY!!!!"

"ARE NOT INFINITY MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER SAY PLUS 1!!!!"

"DAMMIT!"

**Arthur's NOTE: (Phew) I did a lot today! Well, I'll be updating as soon as I can, until then please R&R! Damn, my hand hurts…**


	3. the Ceremony

A Forbidden Love

_An Invader and Science Drone Love Story_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ceremony

Author's NOTE: Hopefully you'll all enjoy this long, long, long chapter…. But if you don't review soon, I'll pop a freaking blood vessel…. I kid, I kid. But seriously, review…before I really do pop it…AGAIN….

The Announcement had just happened a little bit over an hour ago, and it was TOTAL hell turning the MASSIVE's course…

"Ugh….", an exasperated Cellar said, "I can't believe we're doing all this freaking labor for one stupid ceremony…for one stupid INVADER…", he said the last word as if it was a swear.

"Just stop bitching, Okay? We all have to do this, It's the rule of the Empire…", Dedric said, exhausted.

"Yeah? Well, the Empire can bite my hard-working, bitter, a-"

"You're just using your own variation of a FUTURAMA catch-phrase, and you know it."

"Future-what?"

"Never mind…"

"Anyway, the point is, the Empire shouldn't do this just for one STUPID Invader! They award them for being horribly barbaric!"

"That's the way it is around here…"

"Yeah, well, it shouldn't be…"

"Yeah, but guess what? It is. So get over it, okay! We're Science Drones, we're probably the highest ranking Irkens in the Empire, after the Tallest and the Invaders… But as Science Drones, It's our duty to serve our leaders, and If our leaders need us to throw some fancy-ass party for some dude that conquered a planet, then we do!"

"I don't care! I should be able to make my own choices, dammit! They only pick Irkens for certain jobs by their freaking, god-damn height! That's all they ever do! Judge by our size! That's probably why all of us are here right now! They only picked us for our size!"

"You know that's not true! Intellect probably has more to do with our current job than-"

"I…DO….NOT….FREAKING….GIVE….A….DAMN…. Maybe I didn't want to be a Science Drone, huh? You ever think of that?!?"

"Whatever. Just keep pulling those levers, and I'll keep twisting these damn knobs."

"Fine…"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE INFINITY!"

"Wait- I have a feeling something like this has happened before…"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT INFINITY!"

"Ah, screw this…"

"ATTENTION SCIENCE-DRONES! ATTENTION SCIENCE-DRONES!", the loud-speakers (which, by the way, had a new announcer), boomed through out the MASSIVE. "The Tallest have an important announcement to make!"

"Oh great, this really made my freaking day…", Cellar said to himself.

Suddenly, Red's voice came on…

"Um, yes, thank you. Well, Science Drones, I have something of the utmost importance to tell you…"

All of the Science-Drones perked up their antennas to listen (Cellar didn't of course…)

"Yes, well you see, due to certain…um…decisions….We will not be holding the ceremony on the planet this certain Invader conquered, we will be holding it right here on the MASSIVE…"

"WHAT???!!!", all of the Science-Drones said at once.

"So you mean we did all of this freaking work turning the MASSIVE's course for nothing!?" Cellar said, horribly angry.

"No, that's not true at all, you worthless…whoever you are! Me and Purple have to do…certain tests….investigations if you will….on this particular Planet!"

"Why?!", Cellar shot back.

"WHY!?", Red's now horribly angry voice echoed from the Speakers…

"Cellar", Dedric said as quietly as he could, "Don't say anything stupid!"

"No!", Cellar boomed back, "I want to know why! Why do you two Tallest only seem to know about this planet?! How come once we were instated to work for you two, you told us about it, but threatened if we all told somebody else that wasn't in service to you, you'd have us killed?! What's so freaking special about this damn planet?!"

"Mind your own business, you damn miner!", Purple's voice trailed in, "It's none of your concern! You're just so damn lucky that me and Red are on the Speakers, because if we could see who this was, we'd have you thrown out the Air-lock!"

"Yeah, that's what you two jack-asses do, don't you?! Kill innocent people without a freaking second thought about it, just because you have the damn power!"

The comment took an impact on the Tallest, and Cellar knew it.

"This…Loud…Speaker thingie….announcement….is over.", trailed Red's voice, before the Loud-Speakers shut off. The other Science-Drones stared at Cellar, but with mixed looks, a kind of a look like he was a crazy-ass DEFECTIVE, but also like he was a hero for standing up to The Tallest. Finally, Dedric broke the silence…

"Alright, show's over! We all have to get this ship prepared for this Invader's ceremony!"

All of the Science-Officers cleared out, and started getting things from the Grand-Central part of the MASSIVE, to prepare for the ceremony.

"Wow." Dedric said, "You are so screwed if the Tallest find out it was you…"

"I don't care, okay? I just want to get this damn day over with."

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we don't have to do this freaking labor no more…"

"Ugh", Cellar said. When he let go of the lever, however, (Oh! A rhyme!) he realized, that because of working it for about an Hour, his arms were stuck in a certain position.

"Ah, crap…"

In a certain pink Spittle-Runner, a badly-damaged SIR-UNIT was "sleeping" on the floor. Not because It's master forced it to go in Sleep-Mode, but because it wanted to…so there it lay, with It's eyes closed shut…playing back files from It's Memory disk…

"_Crack-Poid! Crack-Poid! Awaken! I command you!"_

The little-Sir-Unit's memories had no images, only darkness. The only part of memories he could now function, were the sounds…

"_Crack-Poid? Who the hell in God's name is that?", however, his voice did not come out as a voice, it came out in short little bleeps… _

"_Your name is Crack-Poid, and I don't care if you like it or not…" , _came a certain female's voice that he, in the present, recognized all too well.

" _Who are you? Who am I? And why is my voice coming out in short bleeps? And how can you understand me? _

"_Shut up and listen for a moment. To answer your first question, I am Invader Kerma, I am an Invader to the Armada. Due to my…great training…yes, um, that's it…I have been sent to a sacred planet known as Detresios. To answer your second question, you are Crack-Poid. You are my newly assigned SIR-UNIT, hot off the conveyor belt. You will be accompanying me through out my mission. And you are not my friend! You are my Slave! I, Master, you, Slave! No Exceptions! To answer your third question, SIR-UNITS are not supposed to speak, due to it leading to freedom of speech, but I don't seem to know how I can work out a system where we can understand each other", she said, lying through her teeth, "So, I gave you a voice. Unfortunately , I could only download Crack-code into your system, which, by the way, is why I named you Crack-Poid. Crack-code is a language that only lets out a system of Bleeps and Beeps."_

"_So, what, I'm like R2-D2?" _

"_NO! Well, yes. But to answer your final question, I have studied Crack-code, thus, I am able to understand you." _

" _Big Whoop for you…"_

"_HEY! I DON'T TAKE LIP FROM YOU! IF ANYTHING, YOU TAKE LIP FROM ME!"_

"_What…Ever…"_

"_SHUT …UP!…"_

"_How do you ask me?"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I said, If you want me to shut it, how…do…you…ask me?"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOW DO I ASK YOU'!?"_

"_Just say please…"_

"_NEVER…"_

"_Say it…"_

"_NO…"_

"_SAY…IT…"_

"_NO…WAY…"_

"_COME…ON…"_

"_NO…"_

"_YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO…"_

"_I DO NOT!"_

"_DO…TOOOOOOOOOOOO…"_

"_DO…NOOOOOOOOTTTT"_

"_YES…YA'…DOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"_NO…I ...DOOOOOONNNN 'T!"_

"_ARE……………………………YOU……………SUUUUUUUUUUUURE?……………?"_

"_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS"_

_"REEEEEAAALLLY?...ARE…YOU…LYING?"_

"_FINE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! SHUT UP!"_

"_Good… That's just what I wanted to hear…"_

"_My god… You've been freaking alive for only two and a half minutes, and I already hate you beyond belief…"_

"_Sorry…I really do mean it…"_

"_Sigh…It's okay…"_

"_Oh thank god, I'm off the Hook…"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Kidding, just kidding…or was I?"_

"_JUST…SHUT…UP…"_

"_How do yo-"_

"_PLEASE…"_

"_Thank you…" _

"_I'm going to go into the spittle runner's engine core runner…"_

"_Sure…Whatever…"_

"_See ya…" _

"_See ya…Hey…"_

"_What?…"_

"_You could've figured out a system without having me speak, couldn't you?…"_

"…_Yes…"_

"…_Thought so…"_

The little robot smiled in his sleep…listening to all of the memories of him and his master…

"_It's day 93 of our little voyage, and I for one, am coming down with some bad-ass boredom. We've been trotting along to a Planet known as Detresios , Me and my master Kerma have been entertaining ourselves with a simple game…her imagining how to kill me…"_

"_Would you freaking shut the Hell up?!"_

"_Jesus Christ, ya' don't have to get so pissed off at me, y'know."_

"_I wouldn't have too if you freaking shut up! I really, really, really, really, really, regret giving you a voice."_

"_Ya', well you know why I think you gave me a voice?"_

"_Oh, lord…"_

"_I think you gave It to me to so you would have someone to talk to…"_

"_Yeah right."_

"_No, I do…"_

"_FINE! Maybe I wanted a friend! Happy?!"_

"_No, 'cause now you're angry…"_

"…_sigh…"_

"_Kerma, I've known for over three months now, and we've been in this cramped up little ship every single moment, and I can tell you're upset over something, so tell me…" _

"_I'm NOT upset, you little cretin…"_

"_Kerma, whether you like it or not, I'm your friend, so will you PLEASE tell me what the hell is up with you?" _

"_It's nothing."_

"_No, It's not…I'm your SIR-unit, you have to tell me some things…"_

"_NO! NO I DON'T!" _

"_KERMA! LISTEN! I'm not gonna force ya to tell me anything, but I'm just letting you know that anything you need to get off your chest, You can let me know…"_

"_Okay. Fine. I am scared."_

"_Why?…"_

"_Because, I'm responsible for the downfall of Planet…Detresios…" _

"…_Yeah, you mentioned that before…"_

"_The Tallest assigned me to this Planet because they said I had the best fighting ability."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. You see, there are many secrets to this particular Planet has. Something could conquer this, perhaps ALL Galaxies…"_

"_Spooky."_

"…_They also picked me because they know I have the most loyalty, and they know I can get the job done, but well, there's something…" _the tearful voice echoed in the Robot's head….

"…_The Planet is closely inhabited by a race known only as The Meekrob, who have special telepathic powers. They feed on emotions. For example, when you make them feel hatred, they hate you, but if you make them feel loved…"_

"_Kerma, what is it?"_

"…_They love you…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh Crack-Poid, I'm scared, I don't know if I can do this!" the voice cried out. _

"_What? What can't you do?" The little Sir-unit's voice echoed…_

"…_Seduce the leader for the knowledge…"_

The little SIR-Unit was jerked awake by the awful memories. Well, actually, he crashed into the ship's wall. He now had an even bigger dent in the side of his head.

"What the hell just happened?!" He screamed out, in his beeping little voice.

Kerma came in through the ships door, in her invisible space helmet, as well as her Irken-designed suit.

"We're boarding the MASSIVE." She said, rather dully.

"What?" Crack-Poid replied, "Why the hell would we do that?!"

"I've just received a transmission from the Tallest. We're having my ceremony or whatever right here on the MASSIVE rather than on the Planet…"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I just want to get this over with…"

"Mistress?"

"What, Crack-Poid?" She said, rather tired.

"…You don't think they know, do you?…"

"Honestly" She sighed, "I'm begin too wonder myself…"

***

All of the Science-Drones had finished preparing for the Ceremony. Everyone was pleased with their work (Hey, they made space for a couple thousand people, pulled all of the Irkens aboard the MASSIVE from Irk to be there for this special Invader, they made a stage by moving the Ceremony into the main announcing/Planet Organic Sweep watching port, and finally, they put up a Snack Table. A SNACK TABLE. Do you know how freaking hard that is?) Cellar however, was not. He wasn't pleased with ANY of this. Why should one _freaking _Invader get all of this, just for selling out an innocent race of an alien species so their planet could become a Parking-lot, or whatever. He sighed. It was useless. He would never too be able too win his battles here.

The Tallest entered from a huge metal door near the side of the huge, hovering stage. They made their way to the center, blowing kisses to the crowd, which, as expected, exploded cheering. While Purple _luved _the attention, Red raised his hand up to silence them all.

Everything was quite as a grave-yard…

"Hello great citizens of Irk!" He boomed. The crowd burst out cheering once more, "SHUT IT!" he shouted.

The crowd was instantly quite again.

"There comes a time where every other Planet that is a target too the Irken Empire falls to It's doom. We usually just convert it into a parking planet while forcing it's people to go into slavery. But, the planet conquered today, is more than just that to us. We can not tell you what that Planet is, where it is located, or it's name even for that matter, but trust us when I say It is very…very….very….very….important to the Empire…." he said slowly and slyly.

The Crowd was confused at what Red meant, and Cellar raised a non-existent eyebrow, thinking he may be starting to get his answer about this Planet that he asked before. Purple noticed Red smiling evilly in his own little world, thinking of all the power they would soon have. Purple tried to wake his co-Tallest out of it, but no avail. He was stuck in his own deep, dark, sadistic thoughts. He sighed as he knew what he must do.

He….

(Get ready now, this is big!)

He…

(You'll be surprised!)

He…

(It's almost ready now!)

He…

(Here it comes!)

He…

(Once you read this part, you'll never, ever, ever, ever, see things that same again!)

He punched Red…in the head!

(Hah! It rhymed!…Okay, there was nothing there exciting. I just need to drag this out….as….long…………..as……………I………can……..like………I'm…….doing…….right…….now………..)

"Hey!" He shouted at Purple, "What the hell was that for?!"

Purple pulled him aside.

"Red, you got into that phase again. The phase I like to call, "The phase you go into". You've got to stop getting so distracted. You don't want them to find out do you?"

"No. That power shall be all ours."

"Yeah." His less intelligent companion laughed, "We shall rule something other than the Empire!….but could you please tell what it will be, I don't know…"

"The universe."

"Umm, yeah, uhh, yes! That thing! It shall be ours….To RULE!" He whispered. The two giggled thinking of all the damage they would cause.

"What are they giggling 'bout?" One of the Irkens in the Audience to his friend.

"'Don't know. Maybe their making out…"

The Tallest (eww! Dear god! The image of what those two just suggested! I… oh god!) Turned back to their people, ready for this ceremony to kick into high-gear.

"…And now!" Purple shouted, "An Invader who has conquered one of the most important Planets to the empire, a person who needs no introduction….Oh,wait. Yes. Yes she does need one. INVADER…. KERMA!!!!!!!!!"

Kerma made her way out onto the platform along with Crack-Poid. The crowd went nuts applauding. Now, most Invaders, even the shy ones, are loving it when they're at their personnel ceremony. But all she looked like she wanted to do was leave, and Cellar took note of this…

"Pretty hot, huh?" His friend Dedric intervened into Cellar's thoughts…

"Yeah" Uniter said, "I wouldn't mind having a One Night-Stand with her any day, eerr, night. Whatever."

Cellar did have too agree that she was quite attractive. In fact, she was beautiful. He let out a big, huge smile as he stared at her face, looking annoyed at the Tallest for being complete jack-asses, never getting anything more out of this whole freaking Empire. He felt truly connected to her…

"Hello" She said, rather in a nervous wreck to get out of here, "It is such a great honor, or whatever, to be here. I've accepted my ceremony and I've got to be leaving now…"

The crowd looked at each other, and mumbled in confusion. She tried to escape back to her ship, but Red caught her by the hand.

"Where are _you _going? Hmm? We've spent hours on this, you've got to give this people their monies worth…"

"Please Red, I've got to go-"

"Don't call me that! It doesn't matter how close we were before, You will address my as the Tallest!"

Kerma looked at the sadistic face of that bastard, who was grinning evilly…

"…And were would you be going anyway. Huh? You've sacrificed a lot on this mission, you deserve the proper praise. In fact, why don't _I _give you some….private praise?"

"Red, It's not like that any more!"

"I am your Tallest! Do not address me as 'Red!' Besides, you HAVE gone through a lot to get those secrets. Poor girl. Having to lie to him like that…"

"You made me!" she said tearfully.

The audience started to get suspicious, but Purple merely spoke that it was an Invader manner. Although they chose too ignore it, Cellar didn't. And he started to build up anger inside as he saw them harassing her…

"Red, what's going on here? We've got a show to run, and they are getting hard to please with the lack of yakking!"

"I just want to leave" She cried. Crack-Poid started to growl at them. Well, if you can call blurred up bleeping a growl…

"…But you've done so much" Red said evilly, "Considering all you've been through. I picked you specially because I thought you could handle it. And you did, perfectly. And without raising suspicion…."

"Just let me go!" she pleaded. She needed to get away…FAST.

"But you deserve more than a few sentences at your own ceremony! I mean you've done your mission well. You've conquered this special, important, well needed Planet…" Red said grinning. She knew that grin, when he knew something obviously and was trying to hide it. Then it struck her…

"…You know about the substance?…"

The Tallest's faces went from evil (Red) and confused (Purple) to horribly frightened and angry (Red) and scared crapless (Purple)

"…How did you find out?…" he seethed.

Before Kerma could even make a dash for the exit, A huge explosion, well, exploded nearby by the stage. The Tallest, Kerma, as well as Crack-Poid were knocked down by the impact. Well, Crack-Poid seemed to be sent flying actually. The audience panicked and started fleeing. As all of the Science Drones went to activate the Emergency exits, but Cellar ran toward the explosion.

"CELLAR!" Dedric screamed, "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG FREAKING WAY!"

"I KNOW!" he shouted back.

"WHAT THE-? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" He cried out as Cellar run through the many Irkens going in all directions.

"I AIN'T GONNA LET THEM DIE!" He yelled. His intensions were not to save the Tallest, ohh no. He wanted them to have that fate. But too save the Invader, Kerma.

"What the freaking hell in god's name _am _I doing???" He mind raced as he pushed through all of the people, "She's a freaking Invader! She deserves to die! I gotta turn back!"

He tried to, but couldn't. His mind kept playing the image of her being crushed by debris, or being burnt to a crisp at the next explosion. He tried to go back, but couldn't. Shouldn't. Wouldn't.

Red woke up from the sudden blast that knocked him unconscious.

"What the hell attacked us?! What the hell would _dare _attack us?" his mind raced as he was trying to figure it out. Then he saw it. It was a rusted old part of a type o glowing Missile.

"How could a part of that survive it's own explosion?!" His brain-cavity screamed, "And why is it freaking glowing, too?! The only weapons that are strong enough to survive it's own explosion and glow in that manner, was the sacred weapons of the-"

"….Meekrob…." Kerma said too herself, having regained some consciousness

The Meekrob soldiers made their way to the MASSIVE in their own specially designed ships. They blew in all directions, hitting many, many sides of it. The MASSIVE was completely defenseless, all of the Science-Drones were busy opening up the escape pods. In one of the ships, the biggest and most well designed of them all, someone was laughing his ass off at all the destruction. And his voice was strangely familiar…

It was a Meekrob. Now, this particular Meekrob was rather irregular. For example: While most Meekrob have a bluish glow around them, this one had a pure red glow. He had deep glowing orange eyes, lighting up like pure gold. However, they were rather deadly-looking, and they resembled that of a Scorpion. Unlike the other Meekrob, He had very vast "wings", that stretched about 5-feet wide. He had many medals pinned to a very advanced-technological suit. He also had an assortment of Ray-Guns tied to his back. And last, but not least, he had many scars across his face. Deep, red, painful scars.

"We'll see how that bitch is doing now!" he screamed, "How dare she betray me! How dare she! Now, she will die!"

"Yes, me lord."

"….STOP….THAT…."

Now this Meekrob appeared to be the other ones servant. He was very skinny, had a green glow around him, and had wings, just like his "Master" (despite these wings being less, less, impressive.)

"How could she think she would get away with it" the first one shouted, "Our race can sense things! I could just about track her anywhere! I even can feel her emotions….since we…we…" He said, starting to tear up.

"Shared love…" The other one said. The first one wiped his eyes, and attempted to go back to his former mood so he would not appear weak.

"Alright, let's destroy this irken ship…"

He started to glow even more. His light from around him was rapidly building up. Suddenly, it shot out of him. All of the other Meekrobs got a piece from the light shot directly in their heads (All of the different ones in different ships) And an evil sneer came upon their faces.

They all steered to the same part of the MASSIVE…The engine port…

Kerma tried to drag herself away, but Red reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"Oh, no. No, no no no. You ain't going anywhere. You know too much. Me and Purple shall be the invincible ones. Not you. Us."

"Please" she begged, trying to kick away, "Let go, Red…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" he seethed, "You shall address my as Tallest. And it's really a pity that I have too kill you now, considering all of our previous, how should I say, Meet Ups…." He said, smiling a play-boy smile.

Kerma tried to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards her, with their faces but an inch away.

"But before I do destroy you, how about a proper goodbye?" He sneered, smacking his lips. She tried to hold back her tears as he advanced on her…

"I'VE _ALWAYS _WANTED TO DO THIS!!!!!!!!" screamed a voice from behind them…

Red turned around to see Cellar charging towards him. He moved up his hand holding onto her ankle to try and swipe him, but he dodged it and socked him right in the face. Red let go of Kerma, completely knocked out. Cellar dragged his limp body off of her, and threw it on Purple. He turned back to her and offered her a hand. But, before she could grab it, another explosion came from the other side of the room, killing over a hundred different irkens. The blast made a crack in the wall, which trailed up into the ceiling right above where the two were. And before they could blink, a stray piece of debris came down, about to crush them. Cellar didn't wait, and immediately tackled her to push them both out of the way. They took a lunge of about 12 feet, considering the stage's height, but landed on something soft. Well, _someone _soft. The Irken they landed on squirmed out from under them and ran away to the nearest exit.

Kerma opened her eyes wearily to see the face of her savior, even if half if was covered by his uniform's Mouth-Hood. Cellar for some reason, couldn't help smiling as he looked down at her face, and thanked god that his hood covered his mouth. He imagined grabbing her and kissing her himself, but quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head.

"Hi. Name's Cellar…."

"You….you saved my life…." She said, in awe.

"Umm, y'know" he replied nervously, "It was no big deal…"

"Yeah, It wasn't. You could have broke my bones!" She shouted back

"WHAT?!" He replied, angrily shocked, "I just saved your life, and you're pissed off at me?!"

"I didn't need any help! I'm perfectly fine taking care myself!" She replied sternly…

"Unbelievable. I just saved your life, you stupid _invader"_

"Yeah, well, I didn't need help from a _Science-Drone"_

"Oh really? Well, last I checked: You were knocked unconscious from an explosion, when you woke up I'm pretty sure Tallest Red was about to rape you, and after that, you were about to be crushed by a falling piece of Debris. And _who _saved you from all that? Oh yeah, the _Science Drone._"

"So, what, you think you're better than me?"

"No. I just want some praise. But now that you mentioned it, I do."

"What?!"

"I do. You Invaders are barbaric. You destroy lives of other alien races, and get praised for it. I should have never rescued you. I just got a feeling you were different…."

"Why? 'Cause of my looks?"

"What? Hell no! I just saw how different you were from all the other Invaders. You didn't want or need any attention at all!"

"You know what I think? I think you're jealous!"

"What?!"

"I think you're jealous because you're a Science-Drone, and I'm an Invader!"

"AS IF. I would never want your rank! All you do is lounge around why us lower rankers do all this stupid work for your damn victory parties!"

"Pffft. Didn't want a party!"

"Yeah, well we still had too do it for ya'. You have a sweet life. The Tallest respect you. You get your own robotic slaves, your own base instead of a tiny little room the size of Rest-stop, and you destroy other peoples homes after getting them to trust in you so you can betray them!!!"

"You have no idea what I've been through" she said tearfully, "Besides, if you were just a tiny bit well trained, you probably could've become one too instead of where you are now, nerd!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I….Um…I…"

Cellar finally realized that he was on top of Kerma, with their faces not but two inches from each other. And, for the first time in his entire life, he let out a Blush. The Blush was so big in fact, that his face almost blended in with his uniform. (Irkens, from what I hear, have Purple blood.)

Kerma saw the blush, which in turn, caused her to Blush…

"NO!", she thought, "I will NOT blush! An Invader never blushes! If it weren't for the damn Dictionary, I wouldn't even know what it meant! Besides, I have nothing to Blush about! So what if this Science-Drone saves my life, which in turn, causes him to be on top of me! That shouldn't make me blush! Even if I am staring directly into his… deep…beautiful… Violet eyes…And at those Antennas of his that just makes me want to squeeze and rub my face up against them…and his face that just wants to make me…me…."

By now, however, Kerma was thinking dirty thoughts. But, she was finally able to come out of her little gaze, which only lasted about 30 seconds, but felt like an eternity, and try to think up an excuse for her blush.

"I'm NOT blushing you know", she said, trying to sound as mean as she could, "I just have…Internal bleeding…on the inside…of my face…"

Cellar smiled at this, even though he wanted to be angry.

"Aw dammit" his mind echoed, "I just saved a freaking invader…."

_**Author's NOTE: **_THIRD CHAPTER IS DONE. This story has been up for about a month, and this is only the Third chapter. Huh. Well, no one has reviewed this yet. AT. ALL. Please, for the love of god, do it! All of my other stories have reviews, but not this one ! I don't care what you say, just say it! Please! I made a bet with a friend that I would get some reviews on this soon, and If I lose, I lose my entire life-savings!Please! Anyway, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, as things are changing. Originally, Detresios was just an everyday planet, but now, It's got Invincibility added to it! Anyway, I' not sure when I'm gonna up-date again, as I'm working on my other stories, mainly District 10. And new DATR one-shots (Yeah! Still going to write new ones! Apparently, people _love _them.) God I love that couple! Anyway, I've added a lot of CAKR, a.k.a. Cellar And Kerma Romance in this chapter, and there will be a lot more! Also, two last things. One, something _did _happen between Kerma and Red, as well as the Meekrob leader, and now, Cellar! HO! But, it was against her own wishes. You'll see. And Two, the reason Crack-Poid (I know. Weird name) can "Talk" now, is so you can understand what he says. But he still talks in Bleeps. She studied Crack-Code, thus she can understand him. Let me know if you see any spelling errors, the particular Micro-soft page I'm using for this chapter for some reason not working with the spell-checks. 'Kay, that's It for now! I drank a ton of water and have to use the rest-room, plus I think I got a Nose-bleed! BYE!


End file.
